


Floor Sex

by KatlnnRotato



Category: Baka Ga Zenra De Yattekuru (Manga)
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Sex, Crying, Floor Sex, Fumi is Naked Idiot, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Takafumi is Lonely Man, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlnnRotato/pseuds/KatlnnRotato
Summary: Two shitty people do some shitty fucking. Its not the ideal situation but whatever.





	Floor Sex

**Author's Note:**

> In the story they are never given names so I just made up my own cause writing Naked Man and Novelist would make the story even shittier. Since the two are so similar, I thought I would give them similar names as well.
> 
> The first chapter of the manga is titled "A Lonely Man and A Naked Man" so I felt that was the best way to address them, though in a character profile on the "Naked Man" they called him "Naked Idiot" which was much more fitting so I went with that.

Takafumi walked into his apartment, not surprised to see that naked idiot lying on his floor spread out like a starfish, sleeping off whatever he did during the day. He didn't bother to care, setting down his things and slowly pulling off his clothes as he made his way to his computer.

Being naked like this had become second nature once he entered his home, especially if he was going to sit down and write. He booted up his computer and started furiously typing as soon as Word was open. Thoughts and ideas flowed through his mind as his fingers tried to keep up in a quick yet steady rhythm.

Before he knew it he was completely immersed, not noticing that Fumi had woken up and came to sit right behind him, peering over his shoulder as he wrote. He wasn't looking at his novel, however, but something else that lied a little closer to home.

Takafumi let out a short gasp as he felt his dick being grasped and quickly pushed Fumi's wandering hand away from him."What the hell are you doing?" he asked, only to have to take another wandering hand off his dick."Quit it."

"You seem pent up," Fumi said with a smile, making a jerking motion with his hand."You'll be less stressed."

"No, it'll make it worse," he ground back, pulling his hand away one last time before going back to writing.

But Fumi was having none of it, grabbing Takafumi's dick once again and giving it a few harsh jerks and gaining a bit of a reaction from the novelist. He smirked at that. He must have a good technique.

Takafumi turned sharply around."I said, stop-!"

Takafumi's voice was silenced with Fumi's mouth on his, kiss so forceful he was pushed backwards onto the floor with Fumi right on top of him without fail. The kiss grew deeper as he finally wrenched his tongue inside and was now free to feel around Takafumi's mouth.

He didn't waste time, grasping Takafumi's dick and pumping it, satisfied with the bits of pre-cum that started to pour out of the tip of his now fully hard dick. Sometime in the scuffle Takafumi had lost his glasses, so he pulled Fumi off him to go and search for them but was shocked at what he saw when he opened his eyes.

"Kai...Shouko..."

What the hell was she doing here?! Why now of all times! He was dead. He was so dead.

She stared down at him like he was less than a flea, slapping his manuscript—he couldn't even call it that anymore he was so disgraced—onto his bare chest and spitting at him with a scoff, storming out of his apartment without another word.

Takafumi could do nothing but plant his face in his hands, small, choked sobs echoing out of his mouth with every breath he tried to take.

"I'm done," he cried with ugly, depressing tears."I'll never make it as a novelist now...My career is finished..."

Fumi's expression didn't change, simply setting the fat stack of papers away from them and moving a bit to grab something. Takafumi didn't know what and didn't bother to care at that point. Even as he felt a cool, liquified drizzle down his dick and over his ass and he slowly felt something—small, warm, yet not harmful—enter inside him he couldn't care about a single thing and let his tears continue to flow.

"I'm going to be called a homo novelist the rest of my life," he sobbed."Everyone's going to laugh and make fun of me for liking dick and then my credibility will plummet and I'll be nothing less than a naked, homeless beggar on the roadside."

He sniffled, wiping off some of the snot that started to accumulate."I'll die of starvation in a month and no one will mourn me. I'll be sent to hell with all the rest of the sinners for someone seeing me in such an indecent state. They'll torture me everyday by making me suck other peoples-ah!"

Suddenly something a lot bigger and warmer was shoved inside him and Takafumi couldn't help but peak downwards to see what it was. He looked up at Fumi's smug face, then back down again at the man's dick lodged inside of him before crying some more.

Fumi started to move and Takafumi couldn't help the small sounds that passed through his mouth because of it and the heat that was slowly starting to build inside him. He was enjoying this way too much. His master would never forgive him for this.

Wait...did he really have that little faith in her? Maybe if he tried to reason with her this could all be put behind him.

Takafumi suddenly sat up, making Fumi stop to look at him in question. He turned around, dick still inside him as he started to search around for his cellphone which was in the complete opposite direction, right next to his computer in his day bag.

"Yeah, I'll just call her. Then she'll understand..." Takafumi finally pulled out of Fumi, searching the floor near the kitchen now for his phone."I'm not going to hell...No way..."

Fumi just kept staring down at his still hard dick, utterly unimpressed with the way Takafumi was now crawling around his floor with his ass up, lube tripping down his pert hole...and now Fumi was drooling.

"Waa!" Takafumi cried as Fumi yanked him back by the hips, turning him around and settling him on his lap where his dick easily slid back into him. Takafumi let out a loud moan, whole body heating up once again by the unexpected entrance.

He was still crying even as Fumi jerked his hips upwards in a way that made his whole body shudder. He grasped onto him and Fumi pulled him closer in another kiss, only departing as he felt his whole body coming close to its climax.

Takafumi looked down at him, face bright red, eyes swollen, and spoke in a horse voice."I could die right now."

And Fumi came, seed shooting into Takafumi as he let out a pleasant shudder to go along with it. Takafumi followed shortly after with a few more strokes of his dick, and they both collapsed onto the floor, panting heavily.

Fumi sat up, glancing at his cum dripping down Takafumi's ass in such a seductive way he couldn't help his dick twitching at the thought of another round just like that. He reasoned, deciding to take Takafumi into the bathroom to "clean" him.

He picked the lifeless man up without another word, sure Takafumi was still depressed about Kaishou seeing them in such a state. He had told the woman he would be taking Takafumi and that she couldn't have him so he wasn't surprised by her reaction, though it ruined the mood a bit, but he knew Takafumi was just as big of a shit as he was and didn't care about those sort of things in the end.

"Hey, sensei, we're going to go for a second round," Fumi said as he carried him into the bathroom.

Fumi didn't get a reply at first but when he heard a small, whisper-like "Good" from the novelist he couldn't stop the smile that brightened his face.

Maybe two wasn't enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Things got really confusing towards the end of this manga and I was confused too but after reading it so many times (I really love it) I have a bit more of an understanding of what was going on. This is just what I think happened:
> 
> The Naked Idiot was real and not some figure of the Lonely Man's imagination. In the last chapter, we see his story and as he runs off naked after officially leaving his ex-girlfriend and there are two panels which show a crashed car. The Naked Idiot was probably hit by the car but his spirit, body now dead, kept on running until he reached the Lonely Man. From then on, he's someone only the Lonely Man can see and he influences (maybe even possesses) him on multiple occasions. 
> 
> The Lonely Man obviously has no idea he's just seeing things and the Naked Idiot slowly starts to make his dreams come true through the Lonely Man and that's why after he cuts his hair he looks so much like the Naked Idiot. Since his dream was finally coming true, he wasn't around as often towards the end and I'm sure the last time we saw him in chapter 8 was also the last time the Lonely Man saw him.


End file.
